


Decorating

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in my 'Second Spin' universe.  Harvey has to work on the Saturday after Thanksgiving, and comes home to a fully decorated apartment, thanks to his lover, Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating

The texts came at random intervals throughout the day. Harvey’d be in a meeting with Jessica and feel a familiar buzz in his suit coat pocket. Checking in with Donna and the phone would buzz again. Dinner meeting with a client? Another buzz. Harvey would surreptitiously look at his phone and smile - Mike was deep into decorating the apartment for Christmas now that Thanksgiving was over.

Harvey hated that he’d had to work the weekend right after Thanksgiving, but it had been a necessary evil. Mike had pressed a kiss to his cheek and promised a winter wonderland when he got home.

It was very, very late when Harvey finally made his way back home. He tugged at his coat, rubbing his hands as he exited the cab. A sudden storm had appeared, dropping the first dusting of snow in the city and covering everything in white.

He bit back a yawn, fumbling to get the key in the door. He finally got the door open and stopped just inside, staring in awe at the living room. The whole room was lit with a multitude of small glittering white lights. A large tree sat near the window, covered in a collection of homemade and kitschy ornaments from Mike’s past - Harvey had admitted he didn’t have any ornaments of his own.

There were little knickknacks all over the living room - little nutcrackers and snowmen and colorful blocks that spelled out ‘Merry Christmas’. Harvey swallowed back the tears as he set his briefcase down just inside the door and hung his coat up. He quietly padded deeper into the living room, smiling when he found his lover fast asleep on the couch, covered in an old red and green quilt.

Harvey leaned over, brushing freshly dyed dark green bangs out of the way to press a kiss to Mike’s forehead.

“Harvey?” Mike mumbled sleepily.

“Home late, sorry,” Harvey said, running his fingers through Mike’s bangs. “Green?”

“They finally got long enough,” Mike said as he sat up, quilt pooling around his waist. “Perfect time to get into the Christmas spirit.”

Harvey chuckled and helped Mike stand. “It looks great in here,” he whispered, kissing Mike sweetly. “Thank you.”

Mike gave him a bright smile, slipping his arms around Harvey’s waist. “You’re welcome,” he said. “Working tomorrow? I’ve got some people to cover the shop … “

“Since tomorrow is Sunday, the day of rest,” Harvey said. “I thought we might do just that. Rest, and maybe something else.”

“Something else, huh?” Mike said, tugging Harvey towards the bedroom. “Well, sleep first. You need it.”

Harvey allowed himself to be led to the bedroom; he enjoyed when Mike managed to both manhandle him and coddle him at the same time. He was sleepily docile as Mike stripped him of his suit and dropped it into the hamper to be cleaned. He flopped down on the bed and grinned as he felt Mike crawl in with him and tug the covers up.

“You’re already asleep, huh?” Mike whispered as he rested his head on Harvey’s chest, his own eyes drifting closed.

“Almost,” Harvey said. “We’ll take pictures tomorrow … of the living room and tree.”

“M’kay,” Mike mumbled as he flung an arm across Harvey’s waist. “Sleep, though.”

“Sleep,” Harvey agreed. They were soon both fast asleep, the room filled with the sound of their breaths and the muffled sound of falling snow in the city.


End file.
